


hitsuzen

by llwydion



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, ambiguous ending, could read as very slight pairing or gen, i swear i know proper english, this just looks better as non-capitalized sentences to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9342860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llwydion/pseuds/llwydion
Summary: even so, there’s something about the set of the lips, the twitch of the mouth, a bottomless capacity for good food and heady liquor, that reminds him constantly of Doumeki Shizuka.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic here! Be kind please. (in other words constructive criticism is okay, flames are not).

**the beginning:**

one day it is raining.

one rainy day a boy walks along the riverbank path, holding a dark umbrella above his head, and he sees a lonely figure standing in the rain.

one rainy day another boy is standing in the rain by a river, cradling a dead cat. his eyes are huge and blue and so, so vulnerable as he strokes its cold, rain-soaked fur, wondering if this is how he’ll die too, all alone.

one day the raindrops land on the pavement with gentle whispers of “ _hitsuzen, hitsuzen_ ”.

the boy with the umbrella vows that he will never let this other boy die alone.

the next day Doumeki Shizuka formally meets Watanuki Kimihiro, pisses him off, and gets kicked down a flight of stairs for his impudence.

 

**the end:**

every century or so, a new helper arrives at the shop. they don’t look like him anymore – it’s been far too long since the original helper and humans are too easily changed. they don’t even bear his name anymore, and his blood thins and thins with each new generation.

even so, there’s something about the set of the lips, the twitch of the mouth, a bottomless capacity for good food and heady liquor, that reminds him constantly of Doumeki Shizuka.

one day a Doumeki (in spirit and blood if not in name, for those are the important things) judges it is time, finally time, for the shopkeeper to be happy.

one day Watanuki Kimihiro forgets Doumeki Shizuka, and an egg filled with memories rests gently in the storehouse, waiting for _hitsuzen_.


End file.
